


Natural Remedies and Rumors

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, Energon Dross, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Characters, OCs - Freeform, Recreational drug usage, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: After a long day of working on the Nemesis, two Conjunx Endura mechs relax and chat.





	Natural Remedies and Rumors

It started off like any other night cycle. Greaser and Dross both sharing an energon dross cigarette to wind down from the day. They talked about what each of them did that day, as usual Dross complained about the lack of ‘natural remedies’ for the ill Decepticon soldiers who entered the medbay. 

Dross crosses his arms and blew out some smoke from his vents.” I mean honestly Greaser, a mech comes in with a minor problem like chronic processor aches that could be fixed easily with a drop of droil everyday for a couple cycles and Hook won’t even entertain the idea of using the huge stockpile we have of the stuff that never gets used!” He huffed in frustration, pouting.

Greaser chuckled a bit and took in a drag of their shared cig.” Well babe some mechs just ain’t as forward thinkin’ as you. More for us though m’right?” He mused as the smoke soon haloed his helm, to which Dross sighed in defeat and nodded.” Yeah I guess.” The gunformer admitted softly. Greaser sighed, hooking a claw under the smaller mech’s chin gently to make him look at him.” I love you babe. Someday Hook’ll listen to ya. You just gotta be patient in the meantime. Don’t let im’ get under yer plating okay?” 

Dross smiled at that and nodded, letting out most of his stress in on breath he had felt like he’d been holding in all cycle.” Starscream was in the medbay again today.” He stated and grinned.” Apparently Megatron shot him in the aft with his fusion canon after Screamer told him to kiss it.” He said and chuckled.” In my opinion ol’ Screamer deserved worse, but I suppose in a way it’s poetic justice.” 

Greaser let out a hearty laugh and patted his mate on the back.” Heheh. Well Lord Megatron used to be a pretty famous poet. If any mech knows about poetic justice on this hunk of junk it’s him.”


End file.
